Growing Up: Secrets
by Panra
Summary: Willow and Oz, begins around 4th season. The rest of the series will have most of the show in it, except Will/Oz coupling


Secrets  
  
  
  
Panramakayii@hotmail.com Description: The story basically shows how each of Buffy's friends grows up to have different life styles. Oh this is the first story in my series 'Grow Up', each story focuses on a certain character. This one is about Willow and Oz. Um take's place after the episode Graduation parts one & two. Oh Cordelia didn't leave(yet). And if there is something in a () it's either something I am telling you something or its the location.  
  
Feedback: YEEEESSSSS!! I love it. Please! I can take flames, questions, and I love positive feedback.  
  
Distribution: Buffy and friends belong to Joss Wendon. I did create the gangs family( minus the family we have already met such as Joyce) such as kids, pets, etc. Oh I mention the show Dragon Ball Z and some of its characters. They were created by Toriyama Akira(last name first, fist name last). Thoughts are in this form(example)Love. Do you understand?  
  
Prologue  
  
Willow Rosenburg laid on her bed. Well now that she thought about it, the bed was hers and Oz's. Tonight he was at the Bronze. But she was at his apartment watching sad movies and barfing every ten minutes. She had moved in with Oz during the summer. Mostly cause he had offered and Cordelia need a dorm to live. So Willow had given Cordelia, her half of a dorm which she was going to share with Buffy.  
  
She was in her comfort clothes. Which were baggy jeans and an over sized shirt. All of which were out of Oz's closet. Her dark red hair was up in a plain ponytail. Beside her on a lamp stand was a bowl of ice cream. That was for her throat, cause it was throbbing. The ice cream was Coffee flavored with peanut butter and raisins on top. She jumped up and headed for the bathroom. After a few minutes of vomiting, Willow opened the medicine cabinet. She took out the toothpaste and her tooth brush. She began a very fast brushing to get the vomit taste out of her mouth. I wonder what is wrong with me?.  
  
She exited the bathroom and got under the beds covers. They felt so warm. Of course Oz would make her feel even warmer. Willow shivered, just the thought of Oz in bed beside her made her tingle. She reached over and got her ice cream bowl. It felt good on her throat, but it made her extremely cold. She placed the almost half full bowl of ice cream on the lamp stand. Then feel into a miserable sleep.  
  
At that moment Oz walked into the apartment. He had on a hunter green tee shirt and black baggy pants on. He placed his guitar against the wall and looked over to the bed. Willow was in it sleeping soundly. He walked over to the lamp stand and looked at the ice cream. " No wonder she is sick," Oz muttered. He went over to the TV and turned off Titanic, which was in the VCR, and turned off the TV. Then he took off his shirt and pants, then got into the bed beside Willow. She edged over beside him in her sleep.  
  
The next day Willow woke up at 9:00. She got up and went in to the so called kitchen. Oz was sitting at a table eating toast and talking to Devon. Willow closed her rope. " Hello," she said calmly. Oz looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Um Willow, Devon came over to tell me that he received a call last night. Some record company wants to listen to us play. The company is thinking about giving us a record deal," Oz told her as he got up to hug her. " Also I need you to get ready. I scheduled a doctors appointment, and it is in about an hour. Oh I have to leave for LA. this afternoon. I will be gone for two weeks, but when I come back tell me what is wrong with you," he added. Willow frowned, but she headed for her room to get dressed. About thirty minutes later Oz dropped her off at the doctors office.  
  
Part 1  
  
(Doctors office) At the doctors office Willow's face was dropped. "I'M WHAT?!?!," Willow practically yelled.  
  
"You're pregnant.," the middle aged doctor told her. She was around thirty five and she had black hair with red strikes.  
  
"But I was on the pill," Willow protested. The doctor just handed her a sheet.  
  
"The throwing up is part of the morning sickness, but don't worry about it," the doctor said as Willow walked out the door. Tears were pouring down Willow's face as she left the doctors office.  
  
In the car Willow had her mind more on her child then the road. I'm pregnant. With Oz's child. Well in less the Hellmouth has made me pregnant with some one else's child. Not possible. Man four years ago I would have wanted it to be Xander's. No! Stop it! You love Oz, not Xander. Oh how am I going to tell my parents? And what about Oz? Oh I have to talk to Buffy! Willow decided to tell Buffy first . It would be easier on her anyway. So she went to Buffy's dorm. Of course it was Cordelia she saw first. "Willow, how are you?," Cordelia asked.  
  
"Fine and pregnant," Willow responded. Cordelia frowned and let Willow into the room. ".And I don't know how to tell Oz. I mean its going to be so hard! What if he doesn't want a kid and kicks the baby and me out?" Willow asked.  
  
"He wouldn't do that. I promise you. Oz loves you and will be thrilled." Cordelia started.  
  
"To what?" Buffy asked as she walked in. She walked over to her bed and sat down. A black cat came to her. The cat had a tag on the said 'Chichi'. Buffy petted the animal. The cat purred. Then she turned her attention to Willow.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Willow muttered.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said. Buffy got up and hugged her friend. Cordelia joined in to.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I'm going to keep it," Willow said. (Some building)  
  
Oz, Devon, and the rest of the dingo's ran out of a recording room. It had been about two weeks since they had left Sunnydale. Each had equal excitement." YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!", Devon screamed . Oz gave Devon a high five.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this! We are going to be superstars," Oz said with excitement. I can't wait to tell Willow tomorrow!  
  
"Well this is great, but I guess we go to the airport. Or will miss are plane," Devon suggested. Everyone agreed and headed for the parking lot.  
  
(Willow's apartment)  
  
Willow was sitting in her room on top of her bed. Her lap top was in her lap. Oz would be home very soon mostly cause it had been two weeks. Willow was searching for anything about teen pregnancy . But more importantly she was looking for stories about teens who had choose to keep their children. Which was what she was planning on doing. She was beginning to feel good about her decision though. Of course she still had to tell her parents, Xander, and Oz. She had already told Cordelia and Buffy. At that moment Oz walked into the room. Willow automatically pressed the home button so Oz wouldn't suspect anything. "Hey wolf," Willow said. Oz came up to her and kissed her.  
  
"Guess what, Glenda," Oz asked referring to the good witch in ' The wizard of Oz'.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to be a music star!" Oz yelled.  
  
"That's great!" Willow told him as she hugged him. You're also a daddy.  
  
"Hey why don't we go to the bronze to celebrate?" Oz asked.  
  
"Sure" she said quickly. (Bronze)  
  
Xander set four drinks on the table. Then he sat down beside Buffy and Willow. "Oz you're not gonna forget about us when you're a big celebrity, are you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Of course not! Xander you're the only person I know that once became a hyena. And Buffy you're the only person I know that is a GOOD slayer," Oz committed. Then he took a sip of his Cappuccino. Then Cordelia walked over and sat down in the empty space.  
  
"Hey Oz, I'm so happy for you! What are you going to name it?" Cordelia. Willow looked at Buffy who was looking at Cordelia.  
  
"Well we were thinking about shorting the albums name to just Dingo's," Oz told her.  
  
"No, no. I mean the kid. You know little werewolf," Cordelia said.  
  
"What?!?!" Oz said trying to understand what she meant.  
  
Cordelia turned to Willow. "What? You didn't tell him?" Cordelia asked Willow.  
  
"Tell him what?" Xander asked lost. Willow sighed.  
  
"No, not here," Willow said getting up. Oz got up with her. He grabbed her arm, but not violently.  
  
"Willow, what is wrong?," Oz asked.  
  
"Nothing I am going to tell you here!" Willow yelled. The band on the stage stopped playing and everyone looked at the arguing couple. Even Percy looked over to Willow.  
  
"Oz, please there are people looking," Willow asked.  
  
"NO! Darn it! Tell me what is wrong!," Oz screamed. Xander got up to separate the two but Buffy made him sit down. Willow was getting angry.  
  
"Fine! Listen up everybody. Guess what? I'm PREGNANT!" Willow yelled and with that she ran out of the club. Oz chased after her.  
  
Oz caught up with Willow. Willow turned around and glared at him. "Why did you do that?" Willow asked. Oz tried to relax.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me right off the bat?" Oz asked.  
  
"Maybe cause I didn't want everyone in the bronze to know the school hacker had sex with a wanna be musician!" Willow yelled. Oz's mouth dropped. The words had stunned him to where he couldn't talk. "Oh Oz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Willow said.  
  
"It's okay, look Why don't you spend the night at your parents tonight. I think I'm gonna drive down to my Aunt Maureen's. I be there all night," Oz said as he headed for his van. Willow went in the direction to her parent's house, with tears in her eyes.  
  
(On the deserted road)  
  
Oz drove like a maniac on the rode that night. Finding out your a dad had that affect on you. Wow, me a parent. Geez I'm gone for three weeks and stuff I thought wouldn't happen for three years is! Why didn't Willow tell me when I asked what was wrong? And I am not a wannabe musician! Man Willow has got me mad for once. His cell phone kept beeping and Oz was tempted to turn it off. But he was worried someone like Buffy would call and tell him that Willow was attacked by a vamp or something. But each time it was Willow and a lot of screaming in the back ground. Which Oz supposed were her parents. This time he picked it up and yelled.  
  
"Look Willow, I told you I am going to my Aunt's. So leave me alone! I need to worry about the rode," Oz told the person on the phone.  
  
"I am not Willow, Oz! It's Xander. Look I don't know what is going on, but I have never heard the Rosenburg's yell so loud. You can hear it two blocks away! I think you should visit your Aunt later and come talk to them. Pulse Willow bailed. I think she went to Buffy's," Xander advised.  
  
"Xander I am going to need your help with my plan," Oz said. Then he turned the car around and headed for Sunnydale. Xander listened to Oz talk. "Okay so I call Buffster. Tell her that your coming to get her and Willow, then you come and get me. Then well head for the Rosenburg's house, right?" Xander asked.  
  
"Right, see ya in a while," Oz said to Xander. Then he turned off the phone. 'Here goes nothing,' Oz thought.  
  
( Rosenburg house)  
  
"No Sheila! I am not going to calm down! Are only daughter is pregnant with a jocks kid!" Ira yelled!  
  
"Ira, look Willow is upset. We should try to at least listen to her side of the story. And isn't big enough to be a jock," Sheila begged.  
  
"No, she..." Ira began, but he stopped when he heard the door. Sheila opened it to see Oz, Willow, Xander, and Buffy.  
  
"Hi, we're here to back up Will," Buffy said.  
  
"Hi Xander, Bunny, and who are you?" Sheila asked Oz.  
  
"I'm the wanna be rock star," Oz said. Willow's words still hurt him.  
  
"Also known as your daughter's boyfriend," he finished. Ira walked passed his wife and in front of Oz.  
  
"Start explaining," Ira told Oz.  
  
Part 2 Oz leaned on the back of the couch. He didn't feel like sitting down or standing up. So he leaned. "Where?" a voice asked. It was Ira's. Oz didn't understand.  
  
"What?", Oz asked looking up.  
  
"Where did you guys sleep together?" he asked. Buffy bit her lip. ' So not good,' Buffy thought.  
  
"In my bed," Willow said. Shelia turned to Willow.  
  
"Willow look, I'm disappointed. I will be for a very long time, but your father and I are going to support you in every way we can. But I'm sure the children will be little angels," Sheila told her. Willow eyed her. Who is she again? Oz looked at the floor. "Are you going to love the baby?," Ira asked. Oz looked up shocked.  
  
"Of course I will! What makes you think I wouldn't?" Oz asked.  
  
"Cause you just left Willow to deal with this on her own," Ira replied.  
  
"I didn't leave Willow to deal with this on her own. How do you think I feel? I just found out two hours ago. I was afraid if you must know, that Willow might not be allowed to see me. Or worse, not want to see me," Oz told him. His voice was shaky, and he was having a hard time looking Willow's father in the eye. "I'm going to, to do every thing that I can. And I assure you that Willow and the baby will be safe," Oz told him. Ira looked at Oz, then to Willow, then back to Oz. Ira sighed,  
  
"I'll try to find a common ground with him, Okay Willow?" Willow smiled, then she got up and left the house. Oz, Buffy, and Xander followed.  
  
(Three months later, I know it's a big jump. Keep in mind Willow is six months pregnant)  
  
Cordelia, Buffy, and Willow stood in a baby clothes store. "I don't see why we are buying clothes if we don't know what the baby is," Cordelia asked. Buffy looked at a purple dress.  
  
"Well one we like spending Oz's money, and two we can pretty much guess what the baby is," Buffy said.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Cordy asked.  
  
"A girl," Buffy said.  
  
"That's what Oz thinks. I think it's a boy," Willow said looking up from the boy's section.  
  
"So do I. I mean who ever heard of a werewolf having a girl?" Cordelia asked. Willow eyed her. She does have a point. Willow paid for each of the outfits they had chosen. Then they went to a restaurant to eat. The waiter sat them at a table near a window. Buffy ordered a Caesar Salad, Cordy ordered a Chicken stir fry, and Willow ordered a plate of lasagna. "Buffy, Cordelia, Oz and I have been thinking and well we decided how the baby's god parents are going to be. You two," Willow told them. Buffy and Cordelia looked at Willow.  
  
"Thank you!" both yelled.  
  
(Recording studio, about an hour from Sunnydale)  
  
Oz and the dingo's finished up a song. "Okay we got three to do tell were done," Devon said.  
  
"Wrong, we do those tomorrow. I gotta leave, Willow has a doctor's appointment in about two hours. Remember, I told you," Oz said. Devon looked at Oz.  
  
"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Devon told him.  
  
"Sure, next your going to tell me that she is an alien," Oz said.  
  
Devon was insulted now. "Look, it's her or music. This is your chance to be famous, it doesn't matter if you miss a doctor telling you that the baby is fine. Now lets get back to recording," Devon said.  
  
"No," Oz said.  
  
"Look, if you don't get back to rehearsal, then you're out of the band. Think about that," Devon said.  
  
Oz looked at his band members. They looked serious. Well I wouldn't have money if I quit, and if I stay Willow would not trust me any more. I guess I could take that job with that computer company and still take my collage classes. Then I could get a job as a record producer. He picked up his guitar and its case. He didn't even bother putting it in the case. He just left. Devon stood their shocked. Part 3 (In the car on the way to the doctor's office)  
  
"They kicked you out!," Willow yelled. Oz frowned.  
  
"Yep," Oz said.  
  
"But, but your dream! The one were you are famous! That means it can't come true!," Willow yelled. Oz turned his attention to her.  
  
"It still can, but my main priority is to get enough money to support a family and be good father," Oz told her. Then he turned his attention back to the road. Willow felt uncomfortable so she turned on the radio. Oz pulled into the parking lot. The he and Willow got out of the van.  
  
The doctors office really wasn't packed so the doctor took them early. It was the same doctor that had told Willow she was pregnant. "Hello, you must be Oz. I'm Dr. Carmer. Well lets see how the little one is?" Dr. Carmer said. Willow laid on the table and lifted her shirt. The doctor spread the gel stuff on Willow's stomach. Then she turned on the machine. Dr. Carmer looked at the screen then turned off. The machine. "The babies are fine," Dr. Carmer told Oz and Willow.  
  
Willow looked at Oz. "The babies are fine, we can go now," Willow told Oz. Oz stood their mouth wide opened. Willow looked at him then realized what Oz was shocked about. Willow turned to Dr. Carmer. "Babies!? As in twins?," Willow asked.  
  
"Yep, your parents for TWO kids," Dr. Camer said. Willow fainted and Oz caught her. Oz bit his lip.  
  
(Car) Oz drove with out movement.. Willow was beside him, asleep. He had carried her to the car. She had woken up, then went back to sleep. Willow fainted over two children. I felt like fainting over one. What if I'm not a good parent? I mean they had Ace young, then a year later had me, Then when I was ten split up. Then dad died. Mom had her new boyfriend and didn't care about me. So Aunt Maureen and Uncle Ken took me and Ace in. Then when I was sixteen they had Jordy. I want my kids life's to be better than mine. But how?! I'm a werewolf and Will is a witch. Wait, could the kids inherit my lycanthyropy? Oh man I need to ask Giles that one! Then he saw the ' Welcome to Sunnydale!' sign.  
  
He drove to the collage. Giles didn't work there, but he was usually always there looking up a new demon. He looked at Willow. She was still asleep. He got out and looked the car. He put his keys in his pocket. He left Willow there sleeping, knowing that a vamp couldn't get to her because they had never let one in.  
  
He burst open the library doors. Giles, sure enough was in there. " Oz, hello. Um is there any reason you are here this late?," Giles asked.  
  
" Ya, I have some studying to do," Oz told him.  
  
" At midnight?," Giles questioned.  
  
" It when I was in the car I was thinking and it brought up some questions. About my problem," Oz told Giles. Giles handed him a book.  
  
" I already thought about that. Here is the book you will need," Giles told him.  
  
For the next three hours Oz and Giles researched. Willow had woken up and came in the library. Oz had given her the car keys to drive home. Giles took off his glasses, Oz looked at him. " Well it seems that yes the children will inherit your ' Problem', but unlike you they only have a beast in them. They can't turn, but they can smell and fight like a werewolf. Does that help any?," Giles asked. Oz nodded. Well it's not as bad as I thought.  
  
At that moment Buffy came into the room. " I finished my patrol," Buffy told Giles.  
  
" And since when to we come to report that to me?," he asked.  
  
" Since I need you to do something. Giles can you sow?," she asked. Oz snickered. This should be a laugh. Buffy and Giles turned to him. Then he looked back in his book. Buffy pulled a stuffed pig head and body out of her bag. " A vamp tore Mr. Gordo's head off," Buffy said.  
  
" Why did you have your stuffed pig on a hunt?," Giles asked.  
  
" Well he was Angel's favorite thing in my room and well I feel protected with Mr. Gordo. Can you sew his head back on," Buffy asked. Giles took the pig from her.  
  
" Give me a minute," Giles told her.  
  
Buffy sled into the chair beside Oz. She looked at the book he was looking at. " So you are studying demonology ?," Buffy asked.  
  
" The kids are going to inherit my smell and fighting .,"Oz began.  
  
" Wait, Kids? As in Twins?," Buffy asked. Oz stood up and put the book back on the cart.  
  
" Yes," Oz said. Buffy jumped up and hugged Oz.  
  
" Thank you, I get to be a god mother for TWO kids!," Buffy yelled. Giles came out of the study room.  
  
" Here," he said handing her the pig. Buffy let go of Oz and hugged Giles. Then she left.  
  
" Has she lost it?," Oz asked.  
  
" Oh ya," Giles said.  
  
Giles drove his old car down a block. He had agreed to give Oz a ride home. They were about ready to pass the Rosenburg house when Oz said, " Stop". Giles stopped. Oz got out and walked up to the Rosenburg's door. He knocked and Mr. Rosenburg answered. Oz turned to Giles signaling that he could leave. Which Giles did. Then he turned back to Ira.  
  
" Was that you father?," Ira asked.  
  
" God no. I was wondering if we could talk," Oz asked. Ira closed the door ad sat on the steps beside Oz.  
  
" I'm all ears," Ira told him.  
  
" Willow is having twins," Oz let out. He felt horrible. Not cause of the twins, cause his life was so messed up.  
  
" What's so bad about that? It just means you will be twice as happy," Ira told him.  
  
" The band kicked me out, I don't have a job," Oz said.  
  
Ira pondered this. Then an idea came to his head. " You can work where I work, that is if you can handle it?," Ira asked. Oz smiled.  
  
" I can handle anything," Oz said.  
  
Part 4  
  
Oz stood in a very huge office. It didn't have a spec of dust on anything. Man, is this guy related to Mayor. Welkins?  
  
" Mr. Chakel, so you're here for a job interview? Hope you can handle this and your collage classes?," the person said turning to Oz. The woman had blond hair with red strikes. She also had blue eye's . " Now what kind of job are you interested in right now, Mr. Chakel?," she asked.  
  
" Well I like anything that deals with music," Oz said.  
  
" Good, we need a new music person. You will decide what music will be played in the store," the lady said. Oz smiled. Maybe this want be so bad after all.  
  
(Okay two months later, oh the this whole part is not about Oz's new job)  
  
Willow rubbed her stomach. She was due in only a matter of days. Buffy had given her every piece of clothing ever made. She got up, and headed to the music section of the store(Borders has music, movies, and books). She kissed Oz, how was looking at a CD. " I'm going to the car, you almost done?," Willow asked. He nodded, then headed to the cash register. Willow went out of the store.  
  
She clutched her stake. Leaning against the car she waited. Suddenly she heard some one say, " Long time, no see." Willow looked up from the ground, to see Drusilla. She took her by the arm and got ready to bite her. But before she did she said, " Your boyfriend got lucky one night, didn't he?," making fun of Willow's pregnancy. Then she looked shocked as if he had seen a ghost. Dru crumbled to dust, reveling Oz on the other side. Willow fell to the ground. Oz dropped, no his knees, trying to help her. " What's wrong?," he asked. She looked up in pain, but in some way joy.  
  
" I'm going in to labor," Willow told him. He looked kinda shocked. He helped her to her feet, then helped her get in to the car. Then he got in, and drove half like him self and half like a crazy manic.  
  
(okay at hospital)  
  
Buffy, Xander, Cordelia, and Giles all sat in the waiting room. Cordelia was looking at a fashion magazine. Buffy was staring at the room Willow was in. Xander more or less was doing the same thing. Giles oddly enough was looking at parenting book. Cordelia looked up and noticed what Giles was reading. " Why are you reading that kind of book? I mean your chance ended with Jenny, and still I doubted your were going to propose to her," Cordy said.  
  
Giles looked up some what annoyed, some what aggravated. " Cordelia could you keep your comments to your self?," Giles asked. Cordy rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. She don't know how wrong she is.  
  
Xander turned to Buffy. " Hey lets make a bet. If the twins are two boys, I win. If it's two girls you win. Hey Giles you want to bet?," Xander asked. Giles frowned.  
  
" Xander, I don't think Willow would appreciate us, gaining money over her mistake," Giles said. Then he noticed that three pairs of eyes were looking at him as if he was Angelus.  
  
" Giles! Get a clue! They love each other, its not mistake".  
  
" We all know that there perfect for each other".  
  
" Even if he is a wolf boy, and she's is normal". That one came from Xander. " Oh did I forget to mention the witch thing?," he added. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
" Fine, I should not let my adult personality come over me. I should just let Buffy make love to Angel again, let Xander put another love spell on the whole town, and let Cordelia kill me with embarrassing comments about how my love life.. Yes I shall do that," Giles said in ignorance.  
  
" Besides Buffy and Angel, do you have to pry into are lives? I mean if I wanted to I could go sleep with the next slayer?," Xander said.  
  
" God can you people stop talking about sex! I'm trying to read!," Cordelia ordered. Xander sat right up. Giles stared at her, as did Buffy.  
  
" What? I never did it. I'm waiting till I'm married," Cordelia said. Buffy turned to Xander.  
  
" Didn't you two..," Buffy began.  
  
" God no! I lost mine to Faith," Xander said.  
  
" Fine, fine. Let's just find a new subject," Giles said.  
  
" So Buffy were did you get the name Chichi?," Xander asked.  
  
" Actually..," Buffy began.  
  
" She came in the dorm with the kitten, and I was watching a show called Dragon Ball Z. I was comparing it to are lives, there very similar. Well except Buffy's name isn't Goku and she doesn't have a son named Gohan. But any way she heard the name Chichi, who is Goku's wife. And well Chichi has Black hair and the cat has black fur, so it fit," Cordelia explained without even looking up from her magazine.  
  
" Is that Cordy or here evil twin?," Xander asked.  
  
" Evil twin," Buffy said.  
  
" Ms. Summers, Mr. Harris, Ms. Chase, and Mr. Giles you can see Ms. Rosenburg now," a nurse said. Xander and Buffy jumped up and ran into Willow's room. Cordelia and Giles just walked to it.  
  
Inside the room Willow was laying in a bed holding one child. Oz, beside the bed in a chair, was holding another. " Look what ten hours does to Willow's complexion," Xander said walking to the bed.  
  
" Honestly ,Xander, she just gave birth. Can you stop the wise cracks?," Cordelia asked.  
  
" Their adorable, Will. What are there names?," Buffy asked looking at the one Oz was holding.  
  
Don't know about the one are girl, the one Oz is holding. But this little guy is Graham Alexander," Willow said. Xander looked.  
  
" After m.. me?," he asked. She nodded.  
  
" You're like a brother to me. Perfect," Willow answered.  
  
" Marry," Oz said.  
  
" Mary, you want to name her that?," Willow asked.  
  
" No her name is Keavy Anne. Anne, like Buff's middle name. By marry, I meant marry me," Oz said, while looking at Keavy. Then he looked at Willow, who was half in shock. " Will you?," he asked again.  
  
" God yes!," Willow said. He got up, handed Keavy to Buffy to hold, and took out a small box. He opened it to revile an engagement ring. Then he slipped it on Willow's finger.  
  
" Buffy, Cordelia, will you two be my brides maids?," Will asked. They nodded, then turned their attention back to Keavy. Willow handed Graham to Xander, seeing that he desperately wanted to hold the child. Willow then kissed Oz. Giles observed all this from the side. Why couldn't this have happened to me and Jenny? He watched the kiss happily, for they were a couple of love, nothing else. Just like him and Jenny used to be. The End 


End file.
